Violent Hill
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Done for Ichigo/Rukia group contest Rukia leaves Ichigo after three years but she gets the worst nightmare of her life when she runs into somebody who wants to make her pay.


Title: Violet Hill

_**Title: Violent Hill**_

_**Author: Bleachy-nii (Brittany) **___

_**Rating: M**_

_**Word count: 2,062 ( I tried to make it short!)**_

_**Warnings: Character death, language, lemony mix, Angst. Not for the overly sensitive. **_

It wasn't everyday when his three year girlfriend would come out into the open and claim that she wants to go home and leave him forever. She would tease him once in awhile saying she's leaving him for good. After three years of being his faithful girlfriend a week before she began to fall depressed. The nineteen year old would do everything to cheer his girlfriend up. He did his best while going to Todai, keeping his grades up, fighting hollows, and keeping his little girlfriend happy in a cooped up apartment. She was free to visit whomever she chose. Tatsuki, and Ishida all went to the same school as Ichigo, so it was easy for her to associate with people that she knew. And she always went shopping during the hours he was away with school. It worked and was satisfying.

For two years it was their routine. Ichigo went to school in the morning and Rukia did what she did, shopping or cleaning, or perhaps just doing nothing. She loved it and it helped keep Ichigo's mind sane when she text him during school to help ease the straining tension of his psychology classes. That was his major, psychology, who would have though Ichigo Kurosaki a psychology student.

When he came home from school it was the best, Rukia would always be there waiting for him with either unconditional love or something she had trouble with that morning that she just has to have Ichigo fix for her THAT moment. They would eat dinner and head to bed either watching a movie or sometimes make love. Usually they make love about three to four times a week, quite frequently.

But then It happened, she started going out and not coming home a week prior. And then her depression began and she started to loose her communication with Ichigo. She would ignore him and refuse to let him touch her.

By the end of the week Ichigo was stressed and worried beyond belief. From studying his books in psychology the only think he could gather was that Rukia was homesick, or perhaps staying out all night maybe cheating on him? But that was highly unlike Rukia. Needless to say Ichigo was at a loss of what to do since she won't talk to him.

"I want out." She said softly carrying a few suitcases filled with her belongings by the threshold of their apartment that night. Ichigo set down his coffee and looked at her curiously from the breakfast nook. He just got home from a stressful day at school only to come home to Rukia in the bedroom sleeping.

"out?" He repeated stupidly.

"I'm going home Ichigo, I want out of our relationship." Her voice was so cold it made his heart feel like it was freezing from the inside out only to crack.

He was up and by her side immediately, terrified at what she was talking about, "No, baby no. what's wrong?" he cupped her cheek only to have to sly away from his touch, "don't do this Rukia… I love you. Have I done something wrong?"

"Don't do this." She whispered and cupped his cheek also lovingly, "If you really love me, then you will let me go. Let me do this."

"_If you really love me, then you will let me go." _It was a death sentence. He wasn't really sure of what happened after that. He lost his mind. He was weak without her, he was disoriented and confused. It was _her _that kept him sane. She had left without incident after that. Or so she thought…

It was pouring, how perfect. She didn't bring an umbrella, there was no need. Her heart was frozen. She needed to be away from him. She _had_ to be away from him. He had so much going for him. He was going to be a great psychologist and she can't stay here to ruin his life. All of those nights that she has been away not being home on time for him to come home too was spent in Karakura Town with Urahara Kisuke. Something was wrong with her and she needed to find out. But in turn it made her very tired and very depressed. All she knew in her mind right now was to get as far away from Ichigo as possible for his safety and his emotional health.

But that wasn't how it went down. She gasped and squinted her eyes through the hazy rain to see a figure standing in the torrents of rain. A figure was standing just a few feet above her, almost waiting for her to walk right into the person. The rain was so heavy it felt like tiny needles hitting the back of her neck and exposed arms. Her ears hurt from the piercing cold and constant fluids being droned in them.

She crossed the road hoping it was just someone walking by, but luck wasn't on her side. The person quickly followed her, and before she knew it she dropped her suitcases and began running. The persecutor was on her trail. They were running for what seemed like hours from the stitch in her side and the ache in her lungs due to the cold wind blowing harshly around her shivering body.

She cried out when He caught up to her gripped deeply into her arms throwing her into the grass. No matter, she would just kick his ass and be done with it. But what stopped her heart from beating was who this person was.

"Ichigo…" She croaked out against the heavy pounding of the rain.

"Hahahahahaaaaa….. Baby you made the worst mistake. He's mine now…." That voice was so terrifying it felt like maggots were closing in on her skin, eating her alive.

It was Ichigo's hollow.

"What did you do to him?" She whispered knowing exactly what happened. Ichigo was level headed and strong when she was around. But when he was feeling even the slightest bit of weakness and sorrow his hollow is quick to intervene.

His strong cold hand was around her neck before she could utter a scream. She was higher then him now, being held up by his arm. She struggled and kicked trying to get out of his grasp, air… she needed air. Her lungs were screaming and her eyes were bulging.

He threw her on the ground and quickly covered her on all fours hovering above her. She gasped when she realized his hand was snaking up her dress.

"Get away!" She cried tears streaming down her cheeks, "Ichigo wake up. Please… baby wake up… this isn't you."

His hand was painful and very rough when he pushed her panties aside and thrust two of fingers in drawing anguished cries from her pale crimson lips. She kept whispering over and over, "Ichigo, wake up… stop" but nothing worked against this monster that consumed his heart.

She dug her nails into his face ripping some flesh off with her fingernails trying to pry his mask off. The hollow screamed in pain and withdrew his fingers from her hot center and back handed her so hard her lip split open and the inside of her mouth was cut open from her teeth. Blood spurted from her once beautiful lips.

"I will fuck you so hard you'll bleed internally for the pain you caused the king! You little bitch after everything he has done for you! Although I enjoy this freedom, I will hunt you down before you make a fool out of us!" He spat darkly against her ear. She tried desperately to reach her pills to change into a shinigami but as her hand snaked out to reach the fallen bottle his foot shot out and broke almost every bone in her hand.

She screamed loudly and tried frantically to pry her hand out from under his grinding heel.

The hilt of his zanpaktu was soon thrust in her temple making her disoriented and her eyes to build up unshed tears from the pain.

He reached down and pulled her up to look in her once violet eyes, they were bloodshot now but they still help the beauty of all, the dark violet that was almost a deep cerulean.

"He's weak, he's begging for me to stop but you know what? I won't. How could I allow you to make a fool out of us? What gives you the right to walk away so easily without a fight?" He hissed and kissed her hard tasting her metallic blood.

He set her feet back down on the ground and thrust his zanpaktu into her shoulder making her give off the shrillest of cries sending shivers down his back. It must be his King.

She grabbed onto the blade plunged in her shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Ichigo… please …. I left because I'm pregnant. Please don't let him hurt our baby…" She whispered.

It was true, Rukia Kuchiki shinigami of the Gotei thirteen was pregnant with Ichigo Kurosaki's baby. It was impossible and yet, it was true. It was also a very deadly crime indeed.

Shinigami can't reproduce and yet somehow she had managed to prove that wrong. That meant her body was turning human, she was turning human. She was allowed to stay on earth so long as she took care of duties on earth. But becoming human was not part of the plan, nor is it viable.

If Soul Society gets wind of this, Ichigo, she, and their unborn child will be arrested and tried. Execution is what usually happened. It happened before, a shinigami male living too long on earth had relations with a human. It was again, impossible but he somehow managed to make it happen. The human was pregnant with the shinigami's baby. The human woman and the shinigami were arrested and tried. They were to be executed the next morning. She remembered reading about this in the archives.

However they were never executed. A massive explosion happened and during the chaos. The shinigami and the pregnant human escaped to earth but were never found. Their names were kept unidentified due to the respect of the owners but needless to say it is a deadly crime.

Rukia has decided to leave Ichigo for the time being and give birth to this child. She will give it up for adoption so she can protect it.

If she is caught then so be it, but she will not admit it is Ichigo's child. As long as she is far away from him it will be easy to deny ever having any relations with the orange head at the time. She and Ichigo are safe so long as she is far away.

What made the bile rise up in her throat wasn't the pain in her body from the blade still in her soulder, it was that sickening smile that seemed to take the entire half of Ichigo's face, that awful smirk that sent shivers down her back just imagining it.

"All the better to destroy you darling Rukia…" He whispered against her ear and ripped the sword from her shoulder.

Rukia stumbled forward and groaned but was terrified when she looked down to find Ichigo's zanpaktu right in her stomach. Her baby…. Their baby… it was murdered.

"Ichigo… please stop this… our ba-"

Rukia's words were cut off when the zanpaktu was ripped from her belly spurting blood onto his shoes and the hem of his yakata and straight into Rukia's heart.

The blade was pulled quickly from her chest and she fell, she expected a hard painful fall, but she was caught by warm hands instead of cold.

Ichigo, had caught her. She could tell from his beautiful cinder eyes that were full of tears of regret and pain. He clutched her tightly, fearing she might fly away. In a sense she was, she was dying.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered over and over as the pain and realization began to dawn on him. He was too late, he couldn't stop his hollow from hurting her and what made the bile come up was that he failed to protect their unborn child too.

That's why she was leaving, to protect him. He knew it was illegal for humans and shinigami to have relationships, Rukia being pregnant would only prove that. But he was too god damn weak to stop his fucking hollow from killing them!

Her tiny hand reached up to cup his cheek, "Ichi…I-"

"What?" He croaked out against the straining in his throat.

"You would…. Have…. Made a gre…. Great dad." Her voice was almost imperceptible but he heard every word and his heart was torn into a million pieces. He was a fucking murderer.

"I love you… and…. Always will. I …. Forgive… you." Her last breath was taken and her beautiful violet eyes shut forever never to grace him with their warmth.

"I love you Rukia…." It was all he could say. What else could he say or do? The zanpaktu went straight through her heart, by the time he picked her up to bring her to Orihime she would already be dead, and he needed to hear her last words. He was selfish, but there was no use.

It was on that night that Rukia Kuchiki and their unborn child lost their lives, but also on that night, Ichigo Kurosaki never returned to school or home or soul society, Ichigo lost his mind to his Hollow and soon death came sooner then average.

In his head that night echoed the words that drove him to insanity and his self inflicted death, his hollow's words that kept repeating over and over like a prayer that broke apart his persona.

"Well King…. That was interesting…wasn't it?"

_**I sure do love reviews… **__****__** thank you for reading! I sure hope I didn't make it too long… I cut out a lot of the story. I'm sorry if it's too long! **__****_

_**Oh! One thing, if you guys like this story there are plenty of stories going to be posted around here for this contest we're doing, but if you guys could take the time to vote for one of our stories it would be much appreciated. For details you can leave a review! **__****__** thanks guys!**_


End file.
